The prior art is replete with systems for controlling lights for ornamental purposes, such as Christmas tree lighting. For example only, attention is called to the following U.S. Patents which are exemplary of systems for such applications; U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,579,649; 2,453,925; 2,878,424; 3,614,528; 3,934,249; 4,215,277.
Of the aforecited patents, attention is particularly called to U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,277 which discloses a controller for sequentially energizing a plurality of light strings, e.g. Christmas tree light strings. The controller is characterized by the use of a plurality of solid state switches or triacs, each triac being connected in series between a 110 volt AC power supply and a light string comprised of multiple incandescent lamps connected in parallel. The triacs are controlled by a programmable ring counter which energizes the triacs in sequence. The counter, in turn, is switched by clock pulses supplied by an oscillator at a rate which can be varied by the user. When a triac is energized, it applies the 110 volt AC supply voltage to the light string connected thereto thus energizing all of the lamps on the string in an identical manner.